New World
by 0MoonBoots0
Summary: Lucy fails a quest,or does she? She gets kicked out of Fairy Tail and goes to live in the celestial world with Loke and her other spirits where they respect her.Time goes by faster in this world so things down in Earthland changed. Little did she know, her friends in Fairy Tail need her help. Will she save them or stay forever in the celestial world with Loke? LoLu pair Fanfiction
1. A New World

**I am not really a LoLu fan. I leaned more towards GreyLu, but when I thought of this I just had to write it! I feel like we don't get enough of Loke anymore. Well here we go and I hope you like it.**

Lucy stood at the front door of the Fairy Tail guild. _They probably already know about what happened_.

Lucy was sent out on a very important job alone. She was supposed to protect a family of forest mages travel through dark guild territory. But she messed up. The family died along with the last traces of forest magic.

_Why, why can't I just go inside?_ Collecting herself she turned the handle to the door. She stepped inside the building. The lovely chatter that normally went on in the guild died down as they saw Lucy walk in. Everyone was staring at her, not a single smiling face was visible throughout her crowd.

Lucy couldn't move. _What I do, there all staring at me_.

"Hi everyone," she forced out a smile, "I'm back."

The faces turned away and went back to what they we doing before she entered. But the chatter was not as happy as it was before.

"Lu-chan!" Levy was running toward Lucy. She jumped into Lucy's arms, "glad your back home safe."

"Thanks levy," she could feel the tears forming in her eyes_. At least someone still appreciates me._

"How are you doing Lu-chan, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Levy, thanks for worrying about me."

"Lucy." It was Ezra, she sounded mean and gruff like always but something was different in her voice this time. "Master wants to speak with you."

_Figures Ezra hates me now too._ _To think were on the same team._ Lucy released levy and started walking over to the room were master Makarov was. Lucy had to admit, she was terrified. _Will they ever trust me again_?

Before she entered the room, she looked back over the faces she called guild mates. Natsu was staring her down like a hungry crow. Lucy looked away from him_. Not you to Natsu_. She peeked back over at him and he turned all is attention the Lisanna.

_-Sigh- here goes._ "Yes master," she said as she walked into the room. He was sitting on his desk facing the window.

"Lucy, I was surprised when I heard the news about your mission, is it true?"

"Yes, it is Lucy." looked down. _Please don't tell me._

"Lucy, I think its best that you don't come back to Fairy Tail."

"What!" Lucy was startled_, please don't tell me._

"Forest magic is very sacred, they keep the balance between control and chaos. You think I'm going to let you off easy." He didn't move, "I'm sorry Lucy, but I think you should go."

Lucy looked down at her hand, her pink insignia started to fade away into her hand. _No, please don't. Give me another chance_. She could fight the sobs but not the tears.

"T-thank you master for taking care of me," every word twisted pain in her heart. "Good b-bye." The last words came out like a whisper. _I don't want it to end like this, not yet._

She backed out of the room. Embarrassed and ashamed, she ran out of the guild, trying hard not to show her face to the other guild members. She knew they were staring. With the slamming of a opening door, Lucy was gone.

Lucy keep running forward, her legs and chest ached, telling her to stop and breathe, but she kept on running.

She was far away from the guild, near the outskirts of Mangolia. She stopped when she reached the Sakura fields. She feel to her knees and wrapped her arms around the nearest tree, causing the shedding of pink petals down onto her face and shoulders.

"IM SORRY!" the sobs finally came out, she couldn't control them anymore. Every gasp for air bruised her lungs as her mind raced with many painful thoughts. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS?"

"Lucy!" she didn't turn around. _Who would call out _my_ name,_ _I don't deserve to talk to this person._

"Go away!"

"Lucy, come on," the person grabbed her shoulders and started gently shaking her back and forth.

"Let me go, please don't-!" she turned and swatted at the person, swinging and kicking frantically.

"Lucy, open your eyes. It's me." her eyes opened as commanded.

Through the mist of her tears, she could make out an orange haired figure. He held a hand to his cheek where he was stuck by her punch.

"Loke," There were those sobs again, she reached out to Loke and hugged him, squeezing him tightly as if he was going to disappear any moment. He returned the embrace.

"It's ok now, you can let them out."

"Loke, I lost everything. All I ever cared about, what am I going to do now?" She buried her face into his chest; the warmth of his shirt calmed her down.

"Lucy," he pushed her up so they were face to face. "I want you to come live in the celestial world with me."She rubbed her eyes with her hand. She tuned into what he had to say. "You'll be safe there; every one there still trusts you with all their hearts just like I do. We can always come back here whenever you'd like."

Lucy was overjoyed. "Yes, of course!" She wrapped her arms around his waist again, the tears finally stopped running. "I want you to stay with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, "He hugged her and a bright light flashed from the sky. Lucy could feel them being lifted up off of the ground, the world was spinning, faster and faster each second. It suddenly got too bright to for her eyes.

When Lucy opened them, she was in the celestial world, surrounded by new opportunities and a second chance.

**How will Fairy Tail cope without their only celestial wizard? Was what happened on her mission true or false? How long will she stay in the celestial world? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. The Celestial World

**I thought that this chapter was just a recovery chapter from Lucy's previous heart break; I wanted to make the scenes happier so this will hopefully lift up your spirits. Thanks to all the people who have read it so far.**

Lucy stood, gazing at the new world around her. It seemed as though she was in space, planets floating off in the distance and bright stars glimmering in the dark blue sky. Crystal lacrimas poked out of the surface of each area.

"Wow Loke, this is amazing, how is it that we can breathe here."

"Your clothes are from this world, they cast a spell over you allowing you to breathe our air when you wear them."

Lucy looked down; her whole attire had completely changed. Her blouse was dark blue along with her skirt. Her hair was tied up high and her boots changed as well. "Wow this is amazing." Loke's clothes had changed as well, his green jacket was replaced with a black suit and tie, his hair was longer too.

"So if you want to stay breathing in this world, don't take of your clothes," there was an awkward pause, "unless you're with me of course."

Lucy's face was blushing to the max, "Very funny you perv. So where do you live in this place."

"Well, time is different here so we don't normally stay in one spot, but I usually stay in this particular place where I think you'll like." Lucy looked up at Loke's face, he looked very happy, which made her very happy.

"I've wanted to come here with you for a long time, Lucy." He reached out his hand and wrapped it around hers, sewing his fingers where the fitperfectly in her hand. "Come on I'll take you to the place."

They started walking down the stone path, hand in hand. Lucy notice no wind, there was no temperature it was just blank, _how peaceful._

"Pun pun," Lucy turned around to see Plu wobbling over to them.

"Hey Plu," she bent down to pick him up. "Whats up."

"Pun pun," Lucy couldn't understand but he sounded happy to her.

While they were walking, Lucy was gazing at the beauty of the celestial world; her chocolate eyes glimmered with every new sight that came her way.

Loke looked down at her face, she was so beautiful with the celestial world glow around her, he squeezed there hands closer together_, I wish It would always be like this._ He tought.

A thundering sound happened out in the distance.

Lucy turned to face Loke, "what was that sound?"

"Crap! I forgot about this part."

"What are you talking about, which part?"

"I forgot to tell the celestial spirit king that you would be staying with me." Loke winced away from her as Lucy playfully punched his shoulder.

"You idiot, your supposed to tell people these kinds of things."

"Sorry," he moved his glasses back into the proper spot on his face.

The strange roaring sound got louder as mist started to form around the space in front of Loke, Lucy, and Plu. A gigantic being started appearing before their eyes. His clothing was heavy and his mustache looked longer than the trains Lucy used to take on her missions.

"If I want to stay here I have to fight for my place," she tightened her grip on Loke's hand, and he tightened back_, I just can't go back after I came so far._

"Lucy." his voice boomed in their ears, "no one told me you would be coming; I would have thrown a party for my favorite celestial wizard." He said, trying to be funny,

_Good he's going to make this easy for me._ Lucy opened her mouth to speak but before the words could escape her mouth Loke up spoke instead.

"Lucy's going to be staying with me; something happened in Earthland and-"

"Yes Loke, I am aware of what happened with the forest mages. Lucy," he bent down so he could get closer, she wished he didn't, he was loud enough as it is. "You may stay here as long as you want, only because part of it is our fault."

"Oh no, that's not true. I was the one who failed the mission."

"Yes, I know. As celestial spirits, were supposed to be there to help you. We couldn't come to your aid as quick as we wished to, were all at fault in this."

Lucy could feel the tear coming again. "Thank you so much your highness, I will make it up to you."

"Take good care." He stood back up and started to fade away, "we shall have a welcoming banquet for you this afternoon. Ha ha ha ha," his laughter go more distant as he faded away.

"Isn't that great, you get to stay." Loke said happily.

"Yes, it sure is." Lucy felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest.

"Come one lets go."

It only took a few moments for them to find the place Loke was looking for. There was a solitary floating island with a bridge closing the distance between the main parts of land. On the island was a single tree, it reminded her about the sakura trees that she used to see in Earthland.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, so this is where you live."

"Ya, it might take some time for you to get used to, the night time here is a little different than the night time you're used to, but it's just so peaceful here,"

"Princess, welcome."

After placing down Plu, Lucy turned around to find Virgo and Cancer standing there,

"Princess, the celestial king sent us here to get you ready for the welcoming banquet tonight."

"Oh thanks,"

"Loke, you need to leave-ebi." Cancer said, accidentally putting "ebi" at the end of each sentence.

"Why do I have to leave?"

"You have to wait until the banquet to see Lucy."

"Aww man," Loke turned and started walking away with his hands in his pockets. His face looked like a 4 year olds' as he pouted.

Lucy smiled, she was looking forward to seeing all of her spirits at once_, and I can't wait._

Virgo and Cancer both got to work making Lucy presentable for the banquet. It's true, _I miss Fairy Tail, but they can't hold a candle to this._

**What will happen at the banquet? How will Lucy respond when she finds out that not all spirits are good? Find out in the next chapter…**


	3. The Celestial Banquet

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I was writing this on an airplane so I had a hard time trying to remember all of Lucy's spirits; I hope this fits your needs.**

Lucy had to admit it; she was nervous and excited to eat with all of her celestial spirits.

Her entire attire had changed; she wore her hair in a high bun, her new clothes we beautiful as well. She wore a long light blue dress with frills and flowers. She felt like a princess. _Do I disserve all of this._

When Lucy approached the party table, she noticed everyone was there, even the spirit king. Aquarius was sitting as close to Scorpio as possible, she was swooning as she stroked his muscles'. Gemi and Mini were mimicking Plue; shaking and dancing in their chairs. Cancer, Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, and Capricorn were all locked in a conversation, along with all of her other spirits.

"Lucy," at the end of the table sat Loke; Aries was to the right of him. He motioned to the empty seat to the other side for her to sit down.

Lucy walked over and took her seat. Once she sat down all the attention was on her.

"Welcome Lucy"

"Glad you're here"

"Nice body Lucy"

"Princess, you look beautiful"

"Punn-Punn"

Lucy couldn't help but blush. "Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you guys." She glanced over all of the smiling faces that were sent her way.

"Thanks for the food," everyone dug in, some with more manners than others. Lucy took a bite of what she thought was a grape. It was amazing; she had never tasted anything like it before_. I could get used to this._

Lucy couldn't help but notice that Loke was staring at her. She turned to see his glance locked on hers, with his head resting on his propped up fist.

"Whats wrong." Lucy asked.

"Nothing it's just, fascinated Lucy is the best"

Lucy could feel the blushes crawling over her face again. The taste of the food seemed to disappear.

"You look great in your dress too" he turned his attention back to his own plate of food.

"you know what I can't believe," Aquarius said, finally turning her attention away from her boyfriend, "why those forest mages were so easy to do away with."

Lucy stiffened at the mention of this. _Why all a sudden_. Underneath the table, Loke grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. He was focused on what they had to say about her mission.

"Now that I think about it," Capricorn spoke up, "forest magic is used to balance the shapes of life and death, along with growth and time.:

"Lucy, the family you were escorting. It wasn't a 4 member group was it?"

Now that she looked back on it, there were only 4 members of the family, "yes it was."

"If they were the last ones left in the world," spirit king trailed on, "why would only Lucy go on that kind of quest by herself?"

"You would need more like a party of 15 mages on a mission like that." Scorpio was actually focused for once.

Lucy looked up from her previous depression, focused to the max.

"Our Lucy is strong but not that strong," Cancer spoke up "which dark guild territory did you escort them through –ebi"

"Sabertooth," Lucy was confused, _what does this mean._

"Don't they have a thing against Fairy Tail."

"You think she was framed." She glanced up at Loke, "isn't there another celestial mage who is a member of that dark guild."

"Loke what are you saying?" he looked down at her beautiful face, troubled and confused was what it read, "Don't worry Luce," he squeezed tighter on her hand, "we will figure this out. Spirit king, we have to look into this."

"I agree with you Loke, if this job was a set up for our Lucy, then were going to fix it."

_Was I really set up? It did seem like a very important quest now that I think about it._ Lucy didn't know how to react to all this news. _What should I do?_

Loke stood, bringing Lucy up with him. "well I'll leave this matter to you then," he leaned in closer to Lucy "did you get enough to eat Luce?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we would love to stay but its past Lucy's bed time so we'll be leaving now"

"Wait Loke" he dragged her away from the table and all the confused stares that came their way.

"I saw your face Lucy." Loke sated when they were a good distance away. He no longer had to drag her along, she was curious to what he had to say. "I just didn't want you to worry about it anymore than you already are."

"But its my fault that were all involved in this, I shouldn't-"

"No Luce," he stopped and held her by her shoulders." I honestly believe that you were framed."

**Was Lucy really framed? If so, who set her up? Find out in the next chapter…**


	4. Falling Into Chaos

**Sorry for the wait on this. It was kinda hard to find the best way to fit all of the info in this chapter but if there is any confusion or if you have a question about it, you can private message me and I will try to help you get it ;). Here is chapter 4…**

Natsu rested his head down on the bar counter. His mind was spinning with thoughts. It had been three months since Lucy had left the guild (remember that time goes faster in the spirit world.)

Everything had gone downhill. The guild Sabertooth began to take over the people of Magnolia. When Lucy left, the rent on her place was sent to the guild. For some reason she hadn't returned there since the day she was relived from the guild. No one knew where she was. Rarely did Fairy tail get important job requests, and if they did, it would be something that any normal person could do.

"Natsu are you ok?" Mirajane asked while wiping down a beer mug.

"No. I miss Lucy"

"Well, I wish we knew where she went to, and if she's safe."

"I should have gone with her." He pounded the table with frustration, trying to release the guilt and anger he had. Natsu believed that the reason everything was falling apart was because of the disappearance of Lucy. He was sure everyone else felt the same way.

Sabertooth wasn't much of a problem before. They would leave Fairy Tail alone unless it was at the Magic Games. Then they suddenly started getting on Fairy Tails nerves for some reason.

Suddenly, the door to the guild hall slammed open.

Everyone who was in the guild turned towards the figure that stood there. A young boy, about the same age a Romeo, with scrappy clothes and sloppy hair was panting for breath. He had scrapes all over his arms, legs, and face.

"W-where is-"the words muttered out of his lungs as he fell to the ground.

Natsu, Grey, and Erza ran to aid him. "What's wrong are you alright?"

"I need-"he was so exhausted, they could barely tell what he was saying. They could tell that he was struggling to keep his consciousness.

"Gramps, we need help."

The small master came into view. He struggled to see through all the guild members that had gathered to see the boy.

"Out of the way." He froze when he came to see the boy. "Eli!" Makarov fell to his knees next to the boy.

"Master, who is this boy?" Erza joined him on the ground.

"Eli Pardee, he is the forest mage of time." Master started to check his wounds.

"What!" Natsu was startled_. I thought they had all died, what does this mean then. Did Lucy not tell us in order to protect them?_

"I-I need to…" and that was it. His consciousness parted with him as he went into a dark slumber.

"Get him to the infirmary!"

(*~*~*~*~*)

Natsu stared into the closed eyes of Eli as he slept in the bed. The large crowd from before had died down but their confusion and questions made things uneasy.

Cana turned to the master, he was sitting as close to Eli as he could, "Master, didn't all of the Forest Mages die."

"Yes, but something is going on that I don't understand. When this boy wakes I will be the one to ask all the questions."

"What about Lucy?" Grey was next to Natsu, just as curious.

Makarov's face saddened, "Maybe we were wrong."

"Mnnhm," Eli shifted in his sleep, finally his eyes opened.

"Eli!" master tried not to shout but failed. "What happened?"

Eli slowly sat up in the bed. His eyes wandered from one mage to the next. "Where is Lucy?"

The room went silent; Natsu almost glanced around to see if his friend was somehow with him.

His voice grew louder, "I need Lucy Heartfelia, where is she?"

"I'm afraid she's not with us anymore," master replied.

"Then I need to find her," Eli pushed himself up but slowly fell back down as his head started to spin.

"I need to ask you something."

Eli relaxed once more, "please hurry I'm running out of time." The last word he said froze him in deep thought.

"What happened to you?"

"I tried to find this guild so I could see if Lucy was here. A group of Sabertooth mages attacked me to stop me from coming. I barely escaped with my magic, but I think they know I'm here."

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"We were safely settled into the next town,"

"Then why were you said to be killed?"

"Well, there are two reasons for that." Eli looked down at his hands in guilt. "Sabertooth organized it all. At first, they told us how valuable we were and that transporting was very dangerous for us. They said that if we posed to be dead than our family would be safe."

Natsu focused more into the boy, "Sabertooth, why were they involved in this."

"They said we needed an escort but they refused to give it themselves. They told us the best person for the job would be Lucy. She was strong and could handle it alone, making our escort less noticeable, we trusted them so we posted a job request for her."

The pieces of the puzzle kept coming together in Natsu's head, _Lucy._

"Everything was fine until Sabertooth attacked Lucy. It was unfair to have two dragon slayers against her." There was a lot of concern in Eli's voice.

"Those bastards." Grey said aloud. Natsu knew he was talking about Sting and Rouge.

"They said that attacking her was part of the plan and for us not to interfere. They beat Lucy and we went on as supposedly dead from then on."

"But why Lucy?"

"My sister later told me that our escort had nothing to do with us at all. They knew of the punishment you would give her if she had failed. All they wanted was to get Lucy out of the picture."

Master's face looked so guilty, "Lucy." Tears started rolling down his face.

"Do you think Sabertooth took her?" Erza spoke out.

"I'm not sure; I wanted to come here first. I have to look for her where ever she may be." He stood up from the bed with confidence. "I advise that every one in this guild evacuate and leave Magnolia at once."

"Why would we leave, that's not manly?" Elfman exclaimed.

"I sense something coming that could destroy us all." (dun dun duuuun )

A loud piercing screech sounded from outside. Natsu dashed out of the guild hall into the open streets. Behind him, the rest of the guild followed along with Eli.

SKRREEEEAAAAAACHH- it was closer this time. Eli joined Natsu's side.

"I need Lucy Heartfelia; she is the only one who can stop this."

**What could be coming there way? Will Lucy leave the comfort of the spirit world to help her old friends? Find out in the next chapter…**


End file.
